


Christmas Interlude

by sarahyyy



Series: MasterChef AU [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, MasterChef AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop trying to peek,” Enjolras admonishes, and kisses Grantaire on the tip of his nose because he’s cute when he’s scrunching up his face like that. “Close your eyes properly.”</p><p>“You’re giving me a super secret Christmas present,” Grantaire says, and grins. “You can’t blame me for being excited.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Interlude

“Stop trying to peek,” Enjolras admonishes, and kisses Grantaire on the tip of his nose because he’s cute when he’s scrunching up his face like that. “Close your eyes properly.”

“You’re giving me a super secret Christmas present,” Grantaire says, and grins. “You can’t blame me for being excited.”

Enjolras presses his palm to Grantaire’s lower back. “It’s really nothing much,” he tells Grantaire, because Grantaire’s excitement has been building up through the week, and Enjolras really doesn’t want him to be disappointed when he finds out what his present is. 

Grantaire stops walking and turns around to face Enjolras, eyes still closed. “Enjolras, I can promise you that I’m going to love anything you give me, just because you gave it to me.” He cracks one eye open. “I can’t see you, Chicken,” he tells Enjolras, and then closes his eyes again, “so you’re going to have to kiss me.”

“Well,” Enjolras says, and frames Grantaire’s face in his hands, stroking his thumb over the curve of Grantaire’s cheeks, “if I absolutely _have_ to.”

Grantaire’s smile is wide even as he tries to nod solemnly. “Yes. Yes, you absolutely have to. It would be a travesty for me to go unkissed at this mo-” 

Enjolras kisses him, just once, just a soft touch of their lips together, smiles against Grantaire’s lips, and does it again when Grantaire sighs. 

“If you’re trying to distract me from my present, it’s working relatively well,” Grantaire murmurs, eyes fluttering open, a tiny smile on his face. 

“You were the one who wanted to be kissed,” Enjolras points out.

Grantaire huffs a laugh. “Yes, but I always want to be kissed, so.” He turns his head slightly to the side, kisses Enjolras’ palm. “It’s lucky that you’re so good about accommodating my frivolous wants,” he tells Enjolras softly, and the note of amazement in his voice makes Enjolras kiss him again.

Enjolras wants to say _I always want to kiss you_ , wants to say _I’ve wanted to kiss you since the end of Week One_ , wants to say _I want to keep kissing you forever_ , but he doesn’t think he can without overwhelming Grantaire. There will be time for that later, when he doesn’t need Grantaire to be at his sharpest so that he can give Grantaire his present. 

For now, he presses his lips to Grantaire’s in one last lingering kiss, and says, “Do you want to see your present now?”

Grantaire’s expression goes from softly happy to wildly excited in seconds. “Yes, please,” he tells Enjolras. “You’re killing me with the suspense. Please let me have my present now.”

“Eyes closed,” Enjolras says, and waits for Grantaire to follow his instructions before he leads Grantaire into his bedroom. 

“We’re in your room,” Grantaire says. “Is this a sexy kind of surprise? Please let this be a sexy kind of surprise. Did you have your room converted into a sex dungeon?”

Enjolras snorts. “Grantaire,” he says.

“Sorry,” Grantaire says, completely unapologetic. 

Enjolras shakes his head, and then takes Grantaire’s hand in his, threading their fingers together. “This present-” he starts, and trails off. “I’m giving it to you, but you don’t have to accept it. There’s no pressure to. I don’t want you to- I want you to think about it before you accept it, okay?”

Grantaire, even with his eyes closed, looks horribly confused. Enjolras smooths out the creases on Grantaire’s forehead gently with his thumb. 

“It’s nothing bad, R, I promise,” he tells Grantaire. “I just want you to be sure that you can say no if you don’t want it.”

Grantaire nods. “Okay,” he tells Enjolras. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras says, and feels his heart start to race the moment Grantaire opens his eyes. 

It’s really nothing much, he wasn’t lying when he told Grantaire that. Really, all he did was to clear out half of his closet, and stick one of those store-bought ribbons onto the handles of all the drawers in it. It’s nothing he can’t undo if Grantaire decides to say no, he tries to reason to himself, as he fights his nervousness. 

His fingers tighten and he tries to relax them, because he’s still holding Grantaire’s hand.

Grantaire’s voice is very faint when he says, “Enjolras.”

“Merry Christmas?” Enjolras offers.

Grantaire swallows. Enjolras watches him work his throat a few times, waits for Grantaire to say something. 

“Is this- Are you asking me to-?”

“Move in with me,” Enjolras says quickly. “I’m asking you to move in with me. You don’t have to, if you’re not ready for it. You could just use these,” he gestures to the empty spaces in his closet, “as, I don’t know, extra storage space or something. I just. I’ve been thinking about it, and I want you to move in, I think it would be great if you moved in, but you can say no, you don’t have to just because I want you to-”

“Chicken,” Grantaire says, squeezing Enjolras’ hand, and when Enjolras turns to look at him, he’s smiling softly, “you’re rambling.”

Enjolras laughs, nervous. “I don’t really want you to say no,” he confesses. “I thought about this, about actually asking you to move in with me, last night and it didn’t seem all that scary, because then, any chance of a rejection would just be hypothetical. But now that I’ve asked… It’s kind of terrifying.”

“You’re so ridiculous,” Grantaire says and wraps his arms around Enjolras, a warm, comforting weight around him. “I really fucking love you. You know that, right?”

Enjolras smiles. “I might have some idea.”

“That’s really not good enough,” Grantaire says with a laugh. “I guess I’m going to have to move in with you and remind you every day. It’s probably a civic duty, and I can’t disappoint my People.”

Relief seeps through Enjolras, and he leans his forehead against Grantaire’s and says, “You couldn’t if you tried.” 

Grantaire’s voice is very grave when he says, “Enjolras, I really have to kiss right now.”

“Okay,” Enjolras says, still smiling widely, nudging Grantaire’s nose with his own, feeling the soft huff of breath from Grantaire’s lips when he sighs.

Grantaire kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy interlude to tide y'all through, because it's likely that there won't be any more MasterChef updates until I'm back from my Paris/London trip, sorry!


End file.
